ONESHOOT-HUNHAN From a Book
by Miyoung0399
Summary: "Aku harap kau tidak melupakan namamu, Sehun-ssi" / "...namanya sangat indah, bahkan tak lepas dari benakku. Lelaki tampan yang memiliki hatiku itu bernama Oh SeHun" / YAOI / GS / Ga jelas / BoyxBoy / Ficlet (Sebagai permintaan maaf karena I'm Your Future-nya pendek)
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle :**

From a Book

 **Pairing :**

Oh Sehun – Xi Luhan

 **Cast :**

Oh Sehun / Sehun

Xi Luhan / Xiao Lu

 **Other Cast (Numpang nama aja)** :

Wu Kris / Kris

Kim Minseok / Xiumin

Kim Junmyeon / Suho

Zhang YiXIng / Lay

Byun Baekhyun / Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol / Chanyeol

Kim Jongdae / Chen

Do KyungSoo / D.O

Huang Zi Tao / Tao

Kim JongIn / Kai

 **Rated :**

T

 **Warning!**

 **YAOI / GS / Typo(sss) / BoyxBoy / Gajelas**

 **.**

 **Terinspirasi sebuah film yang orangnya bisa keluar dari buku cerita. tapi judulnya lupa. pokoknya ceritanya bagus banget hehe**

.

.

.

 **Didn't Like? Don't Read**

* * *

.

* * *

Luhan menatap mata itu tanpa berkedip. Satu kata yang meluncur dari bibir soft pink-nya, 'Sempurna'. Perlahan ia mendekati namja bermata elang itu, selangkah ia maju, selangkah namja itu mundur. Begitu hingga Luhan berkata, "Berhentilah! Jangan menjauh"

Namja itu awalnya terlihat ketakutan, tapi ia terkejut ketika Luhan mengeluarkan suaranya. Suara yang familiar dan wajah yang membuatnya rindu.

"Apa aku terlihat menakutkan bagimu?" tanya Luhan, ia melepas kacamata yang bertengger manis di hidungnya.

Namja itu mengakali ekspresinya menjadi dingin lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Lalu, mengapa kau menjauh?"

Namja itu hendak membuka mulutnya namun mengurungkan niatnya sedetik kemudian. Ia merasa asing dengan segala hal di sekitarnya. Lampu? Bahkan di tempatnya tinggal dulu hanya ada obor-obor dan lilin yang menerangi ruangan. Tapi ia lebih asing dengan sosok di depannya.

"Biarku tebak!"

Namja itu menatap Luhan, tatapan tajam tapi cukup membuat Luhan terkekeh.

"Kau merasa asing?" ragu-ragu namja itu mengangguk, Luhan berjalan mendekat "Aku-pun juga begitu, aku sendiri merasa takjub kau keluar dari hasil karyaku"

Kini namja itu menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

"Aku harap kau tidak melupakan namamu, **Sehun-ssi** "

* * *

.

* * *

Beberapa hari di planet yang dikatakan bernama Bumi ini membuat Sehun sedikit terbiasa dengan keadaan disini. Hanya saja ia masih belum terbiasa berada di luar rumah Luhan. Benda bernama kendaraan yang bisa berjalan dengan sesuatu aneh bernama mesin, dan sebuah pusat perbelanjaan yang baru saja ia hampiri bersama Luhan. Beberapa kali ia bertanya pada Luhan tentang ini itu, seperti 'mengapa sayuran itu di bungku sesuatu seperti itu?' atau 'Apa itu ice cream?'. Beruntung Luhan meu menjawab pertanyaan Sehun dengan sabar, jika tidak mungkin Sehun sudah babak belur dipukili Luhan.

Sehun memandangi jalanan yang mereka lewati untuk kembali ke rumah, beberapa saat kemudian ia memalingkan wajahnya menatap Luhan yang sedang menyetir. "Luhan, aku ingin bertanya"

Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun sesaat, "Ehm, Tanyakan saja. Kau sudah cukup banyak bertanya di pusat perbelanjaan"

"Mengapa kau... menciptakan kami di dalam cerita khayalanmu"

Luhan tertegun mendengar pertanyaan Sehun. Ia hanya diam dan lanjut mengemudi hingga mobil yang mereka kendarai telah memasuki parkiran rumah. Sehun hanya diam dan mengikuti Luhan sembari membantu namja manis itu membawa barang belanjaan dan meletakkannya di meja makan.

"Kau ingin tahu mengapa?"

"Ya, mungkin akan ada banyak hal yang ingin aku tanyakan pada yang menciptakanku"

Luhan terkekeh, "Aku tidak menciptakanmu, aku hanya menceritakan dan melukiskanmu dalam tulisanku" ucapnya sembari meletakkan barang-barang pada tempatnya.

Sehun tersenyum tipis mendengar tuturan Luhan

* * *

.

* * *

Sehun terkagum-kagum saat melihat sebuah ruang bawah tanah yang di desain seperti rumah sesungguhnya. Disini terdapat tempat tidur, meja, dan televisi. Persis seperti kamarnya.

"Aku kira di tempat ini tidak akan ada ruang bawah tanah seperti ini" komentar Sehun

"Kau pikir jaman begitu banyak berubah? Beberapa hal di masalalu juga masih di gunakan saat pada jaman ini" sahut Luhan lalu menyalakan saklar lampu di sebelahnya. Lalu namja manis itu mengajak Sehun duduk di sofa yang menghadap ke televisi yang tak kalah besar dengan televisi di ruang keluarga.

Luhan memulai ceritanya bersamaan dengan mulainya slide show di televisi. "Dia suamiku"

Sehun menatap Luhan tidak percaya. Tentu saja Luhan sudah tahu akan seperti ini ekspresi Sehun saat ia mengatakan fakta ini. "Suami?... Maksudku.. dia-"

"Kami Gay. Kami menikah di luar negeri dan menghabiskan waktu kami di sana sebelum dia pergi"

Sehun menatap Luhan seakan meminta penjelasan lebih

"Meninggal, dua tahun yang lalu karena Kanker otak"

* * *

 **[FlashBack]**

Dokter mengatakan bahwa ini mungkin hari terakhir 'dia' bisa bertahan. Luhan berjalan gontai menuju ke ruang rawat suaminya. Luhan memandangi wajah suaminya yang juga tengah memandangnya, ia lalu mendekat dan menarik kursi untuk ia duduk di samping sang suami.

"Kenapa wajahmu, Lu?" Tanya Suaminya

"Hun-ah, kumohon bertahanlah" ucap Luhan lirih, Suami yang dipanggil Hun itu mengerti apa maksdu Luhan. Ia lalu memposisikan tubuhnya miring menghadap ke arah istri cantiknya itu.

"Jangan menangis-" lelaki tampan itu menghapus air mata Luhan yang perlahan jatuh "-Aku tidak suka di hari terakhirku kau menangis"

"Hun-ah jangan mengatakan itu. Kau kuat kau-" Luhan terdiam saat bibir lelaki tampan itu tengah menempel untuk mengecupnya.

"Aku ingin keluar. Maukah kau mengantarkanku?"

* * *

.

* * *

Luhan dengan senang hati membawa suaminya berkeliling rumah sakit dengan kursi roda. Sesekali suamiya akan memetik bunga yang menurutnya bagus dan entah apa yang ia lakukan Luhan tidak boleh melihatnya.

"Hunnie, apa yang kau kerjakan?" tanya Luhan

"Rahasia, sayang" lelaki tampan itu menyembunyikan bunga-bunga yang ia kumpulkan selama mereka berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman rumah sakit.

"Oh ayolah. Aku juga ingin lihat"

"Ani. Kalau kau lihat nanti tidak seru"

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya kesal, "Huh, terserah"

Beberapa menit berlalu dan mereka hanya diam memandangi pemandangan. Sesekali Luhan mencuri pandang tentang apa yang suami tercintanya ini sedang lakukan.

"Luhan" Luhan menoleh saat suaminya memanggil "Kemarilah" lelaki tampan itu menyuruh Luhan untuk berdiri di depannya

"Kenapa?"

"Menunduklah sedikit"

Luhan melakukan apa yang suaminya suruh. Lalu ia merasakan sesuatu yang terpasang di kepalanya. Ia meraba-raba benda itu karena sang suami tidak memperbolehkannya melepas benda itu.

"Ayolah beritahu aku apa ini?"

Lelaki tampan itu mencubit pipi Luhan gemas "Ini Flower Crown. Anggap saja ini berarti aku memberikan seluruh cintaku padamu lewat bunga-bunga indah yang terangkai menjadi satu"

Luhan tersenyum senang, "Gomawo"

Lelaki tampan itu lalu menyuruh Luhan untuk menunduk lagi dan mencium bibir sang istri. Ciuman yang penuh dengan cinta dan kasih sayang. Entah mengapa perlahan keduanya menitikkan air mata, dan saat itu ciuman mereka berakhir.

* * *

 **[Flashback End]**

"Aku bahkan masih bisa merasakan rasa bibir itu hingga sekarang" cerita Luhan pada Sehun "Sebelum ia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya, ia memintaku untuk meletakkan abu-nya di sebelah milik ibu dan kakaknya. Dan secara tidak langsung ia menyuruhku kembali ke Korea. Kemudian aku mulai melukis kisah kami dalam versi lain" Luhan menatap Sehun yang tampaknya memperhatikannya dengan serius "Kau dan Xiao Lu"

"Jadi alasan kau menciptakan kami adalah untuk mengenang kisahmu?" tanya Sehun

"Tidak. Bukan itu. Mengapa kau tidak menanyakan padaku siapa nama suamiku?"

"Siapa?"

"Kau pasti terkejut. Namanya sangat indah, bahkan tak lepas dari benakku. Lelaki tampan yang memiliki hatiku itu bernama **Oh SeHun** "

Seperti perkiraan Luhan, Sehun membulatkan matanya terkejut.

"Kau adalah Oh Sehun, Xiao Lu adalah aku, yang lainnya adalah sahabat kami, aku dan Sehun. " Luhan menunjukkan pada Sehun fotonya bersama kesebelas kekasih dan temannya semama SMA hingga sekarang. "Kris adalah Kris Wu, Xiumin adalah Kim Minseok, Suho adalah Kim Junmyeon, Lay adalah Zhangyixing, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memiliki nama yang sama hanya marga meraka Byun dan Park, Chen adalah Kim Jongdae, D.O itu nama marga dari Do KyungSoo, Tao nama panggilan dari Huang ZI tao, dan yang terakhir Kai dia sahabat yang berperan besar dalam hubunganku dan Sehun nama aslinya Kim JongIn"

"Mereka sama persis seperti yang ada di duniaku" komentar Sehun

"Sehun-ah, Aku membiarkanmu hidup dan menceritakan Xiao Lu mati adalah agar kau dan aku dapat tetap hidup walau di tempat yang berbeda"

Ucapan Luhan itu membuat Sehun terpaku. Entah setan apa yang merasuki keduanya. Kini kedua bibir itu mengatu dan saling menyalurkan perasaan yang mereka sendiri tidak tau. Rindu? Cinta? Atau hanya terbawa suasana? Hanya mereka yang tau.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **Yes akhirnya bisa nge-publish ff one shoot hehe. Mind to review?**


	2. Review

Sebelumnya, karena manusia juga pernah mengalami lupa, author kelupaan sesuatu dan terimakasih yang udah ngingetin ya. Jadi ini sebenernya Xiao Lu dan Luhan itu beda Gender hehe mian lupa ngasih taunya...

 **Tittle :**

From a Book

 **Pairing :**

Oh Sehun – Xi Luhan

 **Cast :**

Oh Sehun (Male) / Sehun (Male)

Xi Luhan (Male) / Xiao Lu (Female)

Wu Kris (Male) / Kris (Male)

Kim Minseok (Male) / Xiumin (Male)

Kim Junmyeon (Male) / Suho (Male)

Zhang YiXIng (Male) / Lay (Male)

Byun Baekhyun (Male) / Baekhyun (Male)

Park Chanyeol (Male) / Chanyeol (Male)

Kim Jongdae(Male) / Chen (Male)

Do KyungSoo (Male) / D.O (Male)

Huang Zi Tao (Male) / Tao (Male)

Kim JongIn(Male) / Kai (Male)

 **Rated :**

T

 **Balasan Review**

 **Yuseong Han 48 : Hehe mian ada yang belum di beri tahu kalau Xiao Lu itu cewek. makasih sudah mengingatkan ^^**

 **HunHanYeol Fujoshi : Karena Sehun untuk Luhan dan Luhan untuk Sehun (dalam cerita ini) hehehe. Seru bikin cerita yang menggantung hehe #bercanda .**

 **ayuautumn : Soalnya author sendiri bingung mau di apain ini cerita kalau sad ending kasihan kalau happy ending juga bingung hehe #peace ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terima Kasih untuk semua yang udah nge-follow/fav cerita ini dan juga author. 3333**


End file.
